


let's not meet by accident

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s driving through the pass when her engine starts to squeal and sputter, and she makes it another mile -- mile and a half -- before she has to pull off to the side.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Written for the 'marrishsecretsanta' exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's not meet by accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/gifts).



She’s driving through the pass when her engine starts to squeal and sputter, and she makes it another mile -- mile and a half -- before she has to pull off to the side. Lydia sighs, thoroughly annoyed by her bad luck. It’s been over six month since she’s made the trip home from Stanford, and her arrival was _supposed_ to be a surprise. Now she’ll have to call Allison for a lift, and face her ‘ _you really lied to me?’_ frown -- even though they would both know it was for Christmas.

She leans over to dig through her purse, and nearly has a heart attack when someone knocks on her window a moment later.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” they ask, their voice muffled by the glass. 

Lydia twists around to see the olive-green and tan uniform of the Beacon County sheriff’s department and a concerned, unfamiliar face.

“Can I see some identification?” she asks, mildly suspicious but mostly curious, and the deputy obliges by showing her his shiny gold badge and ID card. ‘Jordan Parrish’ is not a name she recognizes, though he doesn’t look too much older than her -- so, not likely a forgotten classmate. He must be new to Beacon Hills. There's no way she would've missed a new deputy like him the last time she was home; he's handsome, exactly her type.

“Can you see it?” he asks, in a way that sounds like he really, honestly cares about her comfort. “You can call the station and give them my badge number just to verify, if you want. Make sure a patrol car is actually out here.”

She shakes her head, though the logical part of her says that yes, that would be the smart thing to do. She rolls the window down instead. “I'm not sure what happened to my car, I just bought it,” she says, and the deputy turns to look at her hood. His eyebrows crease in concern. It’s terribly cute.

“Can you pop the hood? Maybe it's something I can fix right now,” he says with a fleeting, friendly smile that makes her heart flutter. She does as he asked, and he walks around to the front and props the hood up.

She watches him fiddle around for a minute before sliding out of her seat and joining him under the guise of supervision, though ultimately for eye candy, rubbing her arms to stave off the biting cold. She wore a sweater for the ride up, but she's been gone long enough that she almost forgot how cold it can get in the Californian mountains.

“I'm Lydia, by the way,” she says, “Lydia Martin.” 

He pauses. “Any relation to Natalie Martin?”

Lydia’s stomach swoops, and prays he just knows her mother from city council meetings and nothing else. Her mother’s been dating someone, but all Lydia knows about it is that her mom likes the guy and the relationship is a little unconventional. Words couldn’t describe the embarrassment of crushing on her mom’s secret boyfriend -- _but good job, mom, if this is the one._ “That would be my mom,” she says, and carefully watches the deputy’s expression. 

“Ah, awesome. I've seen her around a few times and she's mentioned a daughter. I didn't realize you'd be--” he stops himself short, and Lydia smirks behind her cupped hands when she sees a light flush bloom across his cheeks. “You'd be in town for the holidays.”

Not her mom’s boyfriend then. “Yup, I'm here for the foreseeable future,” she says, letting him off the hook. “So what's the verdict, deputy? Is my car fixable?” 

“If I had a new serpentine belt in my back pocket, sure,” he replies, and drops the hood. “How about I call for a tow and give you a ride into town?”

“Sounds perfect.”

They wait together for the tow truck, exchanging easy conversation. Jordan tells her he moved to Beacon Hills just a few months ago and is, so far, enjoying the change of pace. “Army,” he explains when she asks what came before. “It was always _hurry up and wait_. Beacon Hills? Totally different attitude.”

“Small town mentality.” Lydia sighs. “Which is partially why I haven’t been back since summer. I like a challenge.”

He hooks his thumbs into his belt loops with a smile. It’s adorable, and Lydia’s beginning to regret not coming back sooner. “Small towns can be challenging,” he says.

“Right. I heard the town hall meetings have become brutal lately.” She smirks. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to sell my own hometown to me.”

He huffs out a laugh. “You caught me,” he says. “I just, um, was maybe hoping you’d be staying around for a little while.”

Lydia bites her lip. She hasn’t developed a crush this fast in a long, long while. “I’ll be around,” she says. “But, since I don’t trust small town time -- how would you feel about coffee tomorrow?” 

“Sounds like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> as a side note: natalie is dating the sheriff! :)


End file.
